


Bite

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [47]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Frottage, M/M, Name-Calling, Vampire Billy Hargrove, Vampire Bites, werewolf Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The fight at the Byers doesn't happen but Steve still finds his back against the dirt.-"Yeah it's me, don't cream your pants." Steve huffs out, tense, scent sour and protective and Billy already knew something was wrong here but now he wants to know what it is. He wants to know what has Steve's hackles raised, what has overwritten his normal dismissive mode with fight. He has not exactly run away when Billy has teased him before but he has never risen to the occasion, never smelled like this, never smelled like a threat. Billy licks over his suddenly sharp teeth delighted by the change.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> #9 “Quit it or i’ll bite.”

**Bite**

"Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?" Billy asks even though the scent of him is unmistakable even under the taint wafting around this place.

"Yeah it's me, don't cream your pants." Steve huffs out, tense, scent sour and protective and Billy already knew something was wrong here but now he wants to know what it is. He wants to know what has Steve's hackles raised, what has overwritten his normal dismissive mode with fight. He has not exactly run away when Billy has teased him before but he has never risen to the occasion, never smelled like this, never smelled like a threat. Billy licks over his suddenly sharp teeth delighted by the change.

"Looking for my stepsister, little redhead, a bitch like you." Billy grin is sharp as Steve bristles, Steve's scent going sharp with anger, and a little spice of heat his scent always carries around Billy.

"Haven't seen her." Steve lies and Billy lets his teeth come out fully, even though he finds it adorable that Steve is being protective over Max. This is still a game they are playing and Billy intends to win, the prize too tempting to pass up, Steve does not bat an eye at his sharp teeth, well aware of what Billy is.

"Then who's that in the window?" Billy asks, eyebrow raised, a laugh escaping him as the kids whisper loudly as Steve's head whips back toward them. The kids are quick to duck down but not before Steve sees what Billy is talking about, the flash of red hair disappearing under the windowsill.

Steve's eyes shut on a heavy sigh, palm going to his face as he curses the kids under his breath before straightening, going back to that protective stance, a guard between Max and Billy. As if Billy cannot smell something far worse than himself tainting the air. "Look you need to just leave."

Billy lets a harsh laugh escape him as he pushes into Steve's space, that is the last thing that is going to happen here. "You know, you having my little sister at this creepy house in the middle of nowhere with all your pups is giving me the heebie-jeebies amigo." It hardly matters that Max can take care of herself, that Steve is not even an alpha, could never force her to do anything, because this is not really about her.

Steve opens his mouth to say something but Billy takes that moment to shove him to the ground. Billy reads the fear that shoots through Steve's scent, fear for his pups who are in no actual danger from Billy. That fear shifts to confusion as Billy pins Steve to the ground, head cocking just like a puppy as he blinks up at Billy. That look has Billy thinking about the next full moon, thinking about spending the full moon with Steve in his shifted form and he wonders if Steve likes to play fetch, Max sure does.

"Get off of me." Steve insists cheeks pink, as he squirms scent going spicy and warm with just a faint trace of protect still there, ready to reemerge should Billy prove to be a threat to the pups huddled together in the house.

"Quit it or I'll bite." Billy warns when Steve bucks up trying to get Billy off of him, the next full moon is not for a week and a half leaving Steve at a disadvantage. Billy shifts, the bulge forming under his tight jeans shifting against the matching one in Steve's, legs sliding down and hooking over Steve's to make sure he cannot use them for leverage, hands going right on Steve's wrists, pressing them down against the earth.

Steve gasps, scent dripping spicy sweet and warm, as Billy leans down and licks a stripe up his neck tasting him. "Shit pretty boy always knew you were a bitch." Billy teases, as Steve lets out a whine, neck arching giving Billy more room.

"Shut the fuck up." Steve hisses weakly, once again trying to buck Billy off, like he has not already won, like Steve is not ready to roll over on his belly and present for him.

"Warned you pretty boy." Billy slurps another line up Steve's neck before biting just next to the tight tendon where his pulse is the strongest. Steve gasps out a moan as blood fills Billy's mouth. The taste of his blood with that heady scent of spicy arousal is a thing of beauty, the little breathy whining noises that escape Steve, the little barely there circling of his hips rutting up against Billy’s just the cherries on top. 

Billy lets his hands slide down Steve's arms, gets one tangled in his hair, angling his head where he wants it for the best access to his neck, the other dropping between them, thumb catching against one of Steve's hard nipples through his shirt. "The kids." Steve gets out ending in another moan as Billy grinds his hips down against Steve's.

"What about them?" Billy asks, pulling his fangs out and licking the two near identical fang pricks, sealing them closed. Billy gives another lick, catching the little traces of blood that escaped his mouth when he pulled away, waste not want not. He forgot all about the kids, forgot about why he originally came out here when Steve's blood hit his tongue, he really wants to lean back in, take a few more mouthfuls, wants to taste him at the height of passion.

"They can see us." Steve whines pitifully, embarrassment coloring his scent as he tilts his head to look toward the house. Billy follows his line of sight and sees the kids ducking out of sight again, they are all idiots Max included, he honestly thought he taught her better than this.

Billy lets out a long suffering sigh deliberately ignoring the arguments that break out between the four in the house. Instead he focuses back in on Steve. Grinning when that scent goes heady again as he trails his nose over Steve's pulse. "How about you tell me what's going on here and then you and I can privately continue this after." Billy offers, intentionally grinding his hips down, pleased when that heat and spice eradicates the embarrassment souring Steve's scent.

"You won't believe me." Steve huffs hands twisting in Billy's curls and pulling him even closer. Billy knows an offer when it is presented, slides his lips against Steve's, fingers going tighter in Steve's hair getting him to part his lips in a gasp and Billy takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He wants to taste all of him, wants to consume everything Steve has to offer.

"Try me princess, this whole town reeks of something foul, and you and your pups appear to be tangled up in it." Billy has wanted Steve since they met and now that he has him right where he wants him he is not about to let whatever is out there lying in wait ruin that.

"Should probably start with the dead demodog in the fridge then." Steve’s scent is nervous, but still more spicy and a little more confident as Billy pulls away.

"The what?" Billy asks, licking across Steve's cheek just because he wants to and Steve lets him without protest, breathe hitching along with his hips as Billy drops his fangs again lightly scraping. Billy thinks about kissing Steve again, about pricking his tongue with his teeth, and sucking it into his own mouth but the shouting in the house meets new heights and even Steve is picking up on it now.

"Well let's get to show and tell, the sooner we get this all sorted," Billy stands abruptly pulling Steve to his feet supernaturally fast "easy," Billy pulls Steve close when he stumbles at the suddenness, grinning at the sound this shows of speed elicits from Steve. "The sooner we can find some privacy." Billy delights at the little flush that colors Steve's cheeks.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
